


sorbet & beef

by proudprussian



Series: of comfort & food [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Straw Hats, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: Tangerines will always make Nami smile.





	sorbet & beef

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short story about the Straw Hats and food; short and sweet, much like a tangerine.

Nami had given Sanji a small bowl of tangerines, not out of the goodness of her heart but because he had been subtly pestering her about cooking with them since they had first met. It had taken until Brooke had joined them for the pestering to finally succeed.

Tangerines were versatile ingredients, used for preserves and drinks, desserts and savoury meals.

Sanji would have to impress Nami so that she’d let him use a few of her precious fruits every now and then in the future.

It was getting warmer, so a sorbet would be good to start with and maybe even a tangerine drizzle cake for dessert. Something he was interested in making was Tangerine Beef; a meal that Zeff would make whenever there was a special occasion when he had first opened up the restaurant.

It was going to be a labour of love, but it would be worth it to see a smile on Robin and Nami’s faces. (And the rest of those idiots he called crewmates, but he wasn’t going to admit that to them even if they made him smile.)

_Sometimes_.

Very Rarely.

“Sanji-kun, this is amazing!”

Nami smiled at him, sweetly and without any other motive besides joy.

“It does my mother’s tangerines proud!”

“Does that mean I can use some again in the future?”

She pretended to think for a moment before nodding.

Sanji couldn’t stop the happy smile spreading across his face; cooking good food and making his crew happy were two of his greatest joys in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Food that is mentioned in this story is tangerine sorbet, tangerine drizzle cake (which is amazing) and tangerine beef.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
